The Sweet Project
by psychoticImagination
Summary: Nutty has had a crush on Sniffles for a while now, so what happens when Nutty decides to confess? SnifflesxNutty yaoi!
1. Confessing

**The Sweet Project**

**This is one of my first fanfictions ive actually come close to finishing! Which means its a first so go easy, but criticism is always a good thing!... well most of the time anyway!**

**Sniffles x Nutty! Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: Own happy tree friends i'd have to be as crazy as nutty and flippy combined to belive that!**

* * *

><p><strong>The hyperactive boy sat in a tree, in the school court yard. He was staring at the boy he had, had a crush on for almost a year now. Nutty had decided this year he would tell the boy how he felt, because this was their last year of middle school and Nutty certainly wasn't getting any younger. There was also the chance that they would never see each other again after this year.<strong>

"**Nutty get off your **_**Laffy Taffy**_** and go tell that boy how you feel! Because by **_**Gumball**_** you will do it today even if it is the last thing you do!" said Nutty trying to encourage himself.**

**Nutty had this weird tendency to replace bad words with sweet names like candies, cakes, or any other sweets you can think of. People thought it weird of him, but the boy was addicted to sweet things, he couldn't help it, they were always on his mind. Nutty finally got out of the tree and stalked his way to the tree his crush was sitting under. He climbed into the tree and looked down at his crush for a moment then swung down.**

"**AAAHH" yelled his crush.**

**Nutty had startled him and sent his papers flying everywhere. He quickly re-collected them then turned back to Nutty who was hanging upside down on a tree branch in front of him.**

"**Oh Nutty it's you, what brings you here?" asked his crush finally calming down.**

"**Um….Gravity." he said awkwardly.**

**That was an out of character thing for Nutty to say but since his crush was a science geek he was trying to sound smart and horribly failing. His crush just looked at him weirdly at first but soon tried to laugh it off once he saw the sad look on Nutty's face.**

"**Nice, but what are you really doing here?" the boy asked again.**

"**Well I saw you writing away over here and I wanted to see what it was you were working so intently on. I hope that doesn't bother you, I'm sorry Sniffles. Nutty said worried.**

"**No, no it's fine I don't mind I was just working on a project." Said Sniffles rearranging his papers in the right order.**

"**A project?" asked Nutty.**

"**Yeah a science project." He replied.**

"**We have a science project!" **

**Nutty was so shocked he fell out of the tree.**

"**Oh my God are you ok?" Sniffles asked.**

"**Yeah I'm fine just startled myself." Nutty said rubbing the back of his head.**

"**Ok good you scared me there." Sniffles sighed in relief.**

"**Don't worry I've fallen out of trees so many times I used to it!" Nutty exclaimed.**

**Sniffles tilted his head to the side in confusion and awe.**

"**I like to climb trees a lot! They're comfortable to be in despite their hard appearance. Or maybe I'm just crazy who knows!" he laughed awkwardly.**

"**Well that's cool I'd try but I'm not strong enough for it." He laughed.**

"_**Chocolate Chips**_**! I'm not that strong either, I can't be that much stronger than you! How about I teach you some time?" Nutty offered holding out his hand.**

**Sniffles stood there thinking over the offer then clasped Nutty's hand.**

"**You've got yourself a deal!" He said.**

"**Sweet!" Nutty shouted.**

**They stood there for a while, neither quite sure what to say. Then Nutty sat down on the grass and looked up at Sniffles.**

"**Wait what were we talking about?" Nutty asked.**

"**Oh yeah you were asking about my project! And no it's not for school if that's what you were thinking. It's my own personal hobby." He replied while sitting down next to Nutty.**

"**Oh I see, sorry! What the **_**Recess Pieces**_** was I thinking? I need to pay more attention in class; I was totally zoned out today." Nutty laughed awkwardly he felt like an idiot.**

"**Oh really why?" Sniffles asked.**

"**Uh…a cousin of mine is coming to visit so you see I'm rather excited." Nutty said.**

**Nutty was lying of course, but how do you tell your crush that you were zoned out all day because you were trying to plan how you were gonna confess to him? But isn't that what Nutty came to do? He was starting to think that maybe it would have been easier if he had just told him the truth. Now he was going to have to bring up the topic himself. 'Well here goes nothing' Nutty thought.**

"**Hey, Sniffles?" he asked.**

"**Hm?" the boy responded.**

"**There's something else I want to tell you…" **

"**What?"**

"**I-I-I… this is much harder than I thought." Nutty sighed.**

"**Hey don't worry about it, its ok." Sniffles said.**

**That boosted Nutty's confidence tenfold, he was definitely gonna tell him!**

"**Sniffles I-I-I like you!" Nutty Blurted.**

**Sniffles just stared at Nutty shocked beyond belief.**

"**What?" he finally said.**

**Nutty's face paled and he became immensely worried. Before Sniffles could say anything else Nutty took off as if his life depended on it. He was humiliated! He couldn't believe he had just made such a mistake! He began to sob uncontrollably; he'd never forget it, the look on Sniffles face.**

**Nutty went straight home and locked himself in his room. He skipped dinner and cried himself to sleep. The next day at school Nutty decided to avoid Sniffles completely in fear of confrontation. The plan worked for about three minutes.**

"**Hey Nutty!" Sniffles hollered across the court yard.**

**Nutty sprinted to class hoping to lose Sniffles in the crowd which he did. Not even five minutes after he got to school and Sniffles was already hunting him down! This was going to be a long day considering they had a lot of classes together. One of the only reasons Nutty looked forward to class was because he could get to stare at Sniffles all day. Now it was a problem, how was he going to avoid Sniffles under these conditions?**

**Nutty had done a fair job of avoiding Sniffles. Though there were close calls here and there he still made it. Until the end of school when Sniffles was chasing him again.**

"**Nutty come on let's talk!" Sniffles yelled.**

"**No I don't wanna talk to you!" Nutty shouted back.**

"**Please Nutty I don't want to have to do this!" **

"**I said I don't wanna talk!"**

**He looked back at Sniffles chasing him and saw him pull a tube and a dart out of his messenger bag. 'What the hell is that for?' he thought. He began to run faster in fear of what Sniffles might do. But it was too late Sniffles had shot the dart at him and Nutty had passed out. When he woke up he found himself under the tree they were sitting under yesterday with Sniffles by his side.**

"**You did not just use a tranquilizer on me." Nutty mumbled.**

"**I'm sorry but you wouldn't stop and as you can probably guess I'm not that athletic so I couldn't keep up with you so I had to use my last resort." He said.**

"…" **Nutty was confused big time 'is this guy for real?' he thought. **

"**How are you feeling?" Sniffles asked.**

"**What do think? **_**Lemon Heads**_** it hurts!" Nutty complained rubbing his face.**

**Sniffles started chuckling and Nutty thought he might just hit Sniffles.**

"**What the **_**Jawbreakers **_**is so funny!" He yelled.**

"**That! The way you replace foul language with sweets! It's quite a peculiar quirk." He said laughing.**

"**Well sorry for being weird!" **

"**No I didn't mean there was anything wrong with it. I actually like it, it's interesting and hilarious." **

**Nutty blushed at the compliment but he had nothing to say back to Sniffles so he just asked a question.**

"**Why were you trying to hunt me down?"**

"**Huh?" **

"**Don't 'huh?' me! I asked you why you were trying to hunt me down! You tranquilize me and now you don't even remember why?" Nutty snapped**

"**Oh yes! I'm sorry I was confused for a moment. I wanted to talk to you about what you told me yesterday."**

"**Look if you're just here to tell me to keep away from you or teach me about morals or some**_** Twix **_**like that I don't wanna hear it I already know. I'll keep out of your way; I know I probably disgust you." **

**Sniffles gave Nutty a look of disappointment but did something unexpected. He leaned in and gave Nutty a soft, tender kiss. After Sniffles pulled away Nutty just stared wide-eyed at him, as if in denial that the boy had just kissed him. Sniffles giggled a bit then smiled at Nutty.**

"**But why?" Nutty asked**

"**You can be so think headed sometimes you know that? Do you really think I spent all that time hunting you down just to tell you to keep away from me?"**

**Nutty took a moment to think better of it then realized he was being ridiculous. How could he even think such a thing of Sniffles? He should have known better. He jumped so easily to conclusions that he mistook shock for disgust. This was why he liked Sniffles so much, he was understanding and different, he should've given Sniffles a chance to react before he took off.**

"**I'm sorry I was so unfair towards you, getting all these ideas in my head I'm sorry! I'm such a hollowed **_**Candy Cane**_**." Nutty mumbled on the verge of tears.**

"**Hey no need to be sad about it, it was a misunderstanding. Besides I can understand your fear it must've taken a lot of guts to confess to me. I respect that about you, you're proud to be yourself and you don't care what others think. I actually kinda envy you, I wish I were that brave." He seemed to be talking more to himself than to Nutty.**

"**I'm not all that brave, I still have those breaking points where ridicule gets to be too much but hey you gotta move on sometime right? Besides Sniffles I think you should be proud to be who you are too. You're an amazing person, so smart and sophisticated; I wish I was more like you."**

**They both were silent after that, but they didn't need to say anything. They were both content just looking into each other's eyes for now.**

"**So now what?" Nutty asked**

"**Why not try giving this relationship a try. It'd be interesting to be around someone different. Plus I've always found you amusingly adorable." **

**Nutty became instantly flushed at that last comment. **

"**Wait so it wasn't my imagination? All those times I thought I felt you watching me you actually were?" Nutty said utterly shocked**

"**Yep, so you did notice? You never said anything so I thought maybe it was my imagination that you were staring at me. Guess we were both secretly crushing on each other ironic huh?" he said laughing**

"**You…like…me?"**

**Nutty couldn't believe it his long time crush liked him back? He always had, this was just amazing! His face sparked with joy as he let out a squeal and attacked Sniffles with a hug. He landed right on top of Sniffles and they kissed once again except this time deeper and more passionate. They both couldn't believe the dream they were in, they believed they were in love, but they still had much to learn about each other.**


	2. Hidden

Well heres chappie 2! hope i wasnt jumoing to anything two fast but i just kept typing and here it is so hope you enjoy!

disclaimer: seriously like i said i'd have to be crazy to think i owned this epiness!

* * *

><p><strong>Nutty was fidgeting in his chair during his last class, History. He couldn't believe how well things had been going these past few months. Not only was he now dating the love of his life but they spent practically every day after school together. The two were inseparable, everyone noticed but didn't say anything Nutty and Sniffles weren't really friends with anyone else anyway. Not to say they were anti-social, they would talk to other people, but they never really communicated intimately with other people.<strong>

**Finally as the bell rang Nutty practically catapulted himself out of his seat and ran out the class room. Ignoring his ever ranting teacher who was yelling at him from the class room door, he went in search of his boyfriend. Sniffles wasn't surprised to see all the kids in the hall part in half, he knew what they were making room for. He himself actually side stepped when Nutty attempted to fling himself into Sniffles's arms. No one was quite sure why Mr. Braniac put up with the rabid sugar high squirrel but then again no one really cared.**

"**Hello, Nutty how were classes?" asked Sniffles pulling Nutty off the floor.**

**Nutty abruptly clamped his hands over his ears and started whining as to block out what Sniffles was saying.**

"**Class is over I don't wanna talk about that fruit cake anymore!" he whined.**

**Sniffles simply laughed and then started making his way down the hall and out of the school building.**

"**As you wish Nutty, so what do you want to do today?" he asked.**

**Nutty placed his pointer finger on his chin while sticking his tongue out to the side of his mouth. He looked deep in thought for a couple of minutes before his eyes went wide and he finally had that I got it look. He grabbed Sniffles wrist in a tight grip and started zooming them down the streets of the town. They stopped in front of a newly opened coffee shop that had been the talk of everyone in school lately. Sniffles just looked over at Nutty as if he had sprouted a second head, not even, Sniffles would have found it more plausible for Nutty to have sprout a second head then for him to be recommending what he was.**

"**You're obviously out of your mind if you think I'm giving you coffee again." **

"**Eeehhh why not!" Nutty whined**

"**I seem to remember a certain someone destroyed my lab last I gave him coffee."**

**Nutty flinched at the sudden up bringing off that accident, he hadn't meant to flip out like that he hadn't known that the coffee would do that to him. After all before that day he had never had coffee his parents never drank it so it was never around the house and he was slightly afraid to go get it himself. So when Sniffles offered it to him for the first time he thought you know why not try it. Unfortunately Nutty should have thought better of that decision because he went crazy and started breaking everything in his path. To this day he still hadn't forgiven himself for the blunder.**

"**I mean seriously do you remember how long it took me to fix everything again?" **

**Sniffles grimaced at the memory of his poor lab that looked like it had been hit by a tornado and the memory of how long it took to clean it. Nutty stared at the ground and looked as if he were on the brink of tears, Nutty was always a very sensitive person and Sniffles sometimes seemed to forget that. Sniffles grew a sympathetic look on his face and pulled Nutty into a tight embrace while stroking his hair.**

"**Hey no crying I said it was ok right? I'm over it really, so don't cry you know I hate when you cry especially when it's because of me." Sniffles whispered into Nutty's ear.**

**It was true there had been times where Sniffles just didn't know how to control his temper around Nutty. Sniffles had never really had to deal with many people before so he wasn't used to the responsibility of worrying about someone else's feelings. Not to say he was a monster always ranting on Nutty he just sometimes scolded a little too harsh. Nutty clung to Sniffles and sobbed for about two minutes before he got over it he didn't want to inconvenience his boyfriend with his petty problems. It was true that Nutty was sensitive but with the way he was constantly ridiculed he learned to soak up his tears and deal with it even thought it still ate at him. The only reason he was actually crying now was because it was Sniffles and he never wanted Sniffles to be mad at him ever! **

"**Hey you ok now?" asked Sniffles.**

"**Yeah I'm fine sorry about that!" Nutty beamed.**

"**Good now let's go in."**

"**But I thought you said you wouldn't buy me coffee."**

"**Who said anything about coffee? I'm certainly not going to do that again, but that doesn't mean I can't buy you some cookies."**

"**Yay! Cookies!" Nutty yelled running inside the café.**

"**Honestly." Sniffles mumbled.**

**So as he promised, Sniffles bought Nutty some cookies, chocolate chip ones since he wouldn't buy the full chocolate ones knowing what chocolate does to Nutty. They sat at a little round table for two by the windows while Nutty inhaled his cookies and Sniffles sipped on some coffee. When Nutty was done with his cookies and Sniffles was done with his coffee they headed over to Sniffles house to work on their homework like every week day, and occasionally weekend days. They headed straight for Sniffles lab which was down in the basement. They dropped their bags on the table they had designated their homework table while Nutty took a seat and Sniffles took a quick look around to make sure nothing had happened while he was gone.**

**They started with their science homework first as usual because Sniffles thought it was best to get the easy stuff out of the way first. Of course Sniffles was the only one who thought it was easy Nutty just complied with whatever Sniffles said because all the subjects were hard for him. Except for literature which he had a slight soft spot for, but he had never told anyone that not even Sniffles. 'Some things are better left unknown.' Nutty thought. But Sniffles already knew because they went through that subject the second fastest of all the subjects and Nutty was doing better than he was. **

**After they finished homework and started putting their books away Sniffles suddenly stopped and asked Nutty a question.**

"**Hey Nutty, What's your natural eye color?"**

"**These are my natural eye colors." Nutty responded.**

"**Yeah for some reason I don't believe you." **

"**Why not?" Nutty asked.**

"**There's just something about the way your eyes shine I don't believe you."**

"**Well they are so I have no idea what you're talking about."**

"**Nutty…" Sniffles said giving him the tell-me-the-truth look.**

"**Fine I'll show you!" Nutty whined.**

**Nutty pulled a contact case from out of his bag, grabbed a mirror off one of the lab tables, and started taking his contacts out. When he was done he looked over to Sniffles and Sniffles just gaped at him, he couldn't believe how beautiful of an eye color his boyfriend had. They were a shiny golden honey kind of color that just popped out like a cats they were so unique 'Why was he hiding them behind contacts?' Sniffles questioned himself.**

"**So are you happy now? Did you get what you expected?" Nutty asked sarcastically.**

"**I don't get what you're upset about your eyes are beautiful!" Sniffles exclaimed.**

**Nutty blushed at the comment but soon after looked away from Sniffles in disbelief.**

"**What's wrong?" Sniffles asked.**

"**I don't believe you." Nutty stated flatly.**

"**Why not?" he asked.**

"**Because everyone's only ever thought that they were weird. I don't like it when people stare at my eyes makes me feel like more of a freak then I already am." Nutty whispered.**

**Sniffles looked at his boyfriend who was in pain and felt his heart hurt. Why would anyone harass him about his eyes? Whoever they were they were obviously jack asses who were just jealous of Nutty magnificent eyes. He once again pulled Nutty to him in a tight embrace while rubbing Nutty's arms furiously.**

"**Ok first off you're not a freak got that!" he demanded. "Second who cares if people think there weird who cares if people stare ok fuck them all! Their just jealous that your eyes are perfect and theirs aren't! Never let anyone make fun of who you are ok? I know you Nutty you're better than that!" **

**Nutty stared at his boyfriend a quarter in shock that he cussed, a quarter in pure happiness that Sniffles believed in him so much. Another quarter in disbelief that's this was all too good to be true, and the last quarter in guilt for not being more open about himself with his boyfriend. Nutty always put up a tough front around Sniffles but that was only because he didn't want Sniffles to know how pathetically weak he was. But still he felt a stabbing pain in his heart for not being more open with his boyfriend, for not giving him more of a chance to help like he obviously wanted to. But even though they had been together for a while now he still was afraid of opening up to Sniffles, 'Why do I have to be so cupcaking weak all the time!' Nutty yelled in his mind.**

**Sniffles saw how deep in thought his boyfriend was and began to worry when tears started to streak down his cheeks. He started calling his name but he didn't say anything, so he decided to shake him a bit and he still wasn't saying anything. He began to shake Nutty violently until Nutty came back to reality; more tears fell from his eyes and he looked up at Sniffles with a weak smile. **

"**Nutty are you ok?" Sniffles asked his voice full of worry.**

"**I'm sorry I was just remembering something, it's not important. Anyway it's getting late I have to go. I'm sorry!'' Nutty said all in one breath while he grabbing all of his belongings and rushing out of Sniffles's house.**

"**Nutty!" Sniffles yelled as Nutty ran his way out of his house.**

**He heard Sniffles call after him but he didn't look back, he couldn't, he knew if he did he would fall to pieces right in front of Sniffles. 'Stupid! I'm so stupid!' Nutty thought 'how could I cry in front of him? Now how am I going to explain this to him later?' he panicked. He hurried home and stopped just long enough to say hi to his parents who were surprised to see their son without his contacts after so long. He never let anyone see his eyes anymore not even his parents; it was a weird complex of his that nobody saw anything natural of his expect his skin color. Even then hardly anyone saw his skin he always wore that long sleeve baggy green hoodie of his and his dark brown skinny jeans and red converses.**

**Bottom line Nutty feared to be himself more than anything thought he believed most of the time that his crazy personality was his self the truth was deep down Nutty knew that wasn't true. He acted outrageous because he didn't want people to take him seriously because they would be ridiculing the real him which would hurt ten times worse than it would them trashing the goofball him. So he made himself believe that the goofball was him, but lately reality was crashing down on him. He realized he was never going to be able to open himself up and tell Sniffles the truth until he told himself the truth but was it worth it?**


	3. Freedom

**Hola everyone sorry its been so freaking long I know this was the first story I published and I haven't touched it in like two years but I finally finished the chapter so hope you enjoy it and important message at the end please read! And remember I own nothing but the idea!**

* * *

><p>Nutty woke up with the determination to go out and be himself for once. He walked over to his closet and dug all the way in the back where he kept his secret wardrobe. It's not as if his parents hadn't wanted him to wear those clothes he just didn't want people to know he owned clothes like these. He pulled out the first piece of clothing that caught his eye, it was his pink and white stripped shirt with a red apple on it. Next he pulled out a pair of vibrant green jeans which hugged him tightly.<p>

He then pulled out a pair of golden sneakers he had bought just because they had matched his eyes. He sat down on the floor, put on pink socks, and then started tying up the laces. He lastly grabbed a green zip-up jacket and put it on without zipping it up. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself, this was who he really was a vibrant, happy person. He wasn't insane, a little fun seeking and sugar addicted but not crazy, he was smarter than people gave him credit for.

He grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs not even looking back at his old contacts. He hopped down the stairs with a simple smile on his lips that his parents didn't miss. They both smile, their son seemed more happy right now than he had in years.

"So what's given you an extra skip in your step?" His mother asked.

He smiled seeming to contemplate it "Life."

"Nice try buddy but we all know that's not the answer." His dad smirked.

Nutty sighed "Fine, it's just...a friend, his name is Sniffles."

"A friend right, honey do we look like we were born yesterday?"

"No...?" He answered nervously.

What did they know? Had they found him out? Did they know he had a boyfriend!? Nutty grew extremely anxious by the comment and his parents seemed to notice.

"Nutty we figured that out a long time ago." His mother explained.

"Figured what out?!" Nutty panicked.

"That you're gay, I mean look at you son, no offense." His father replied bluntly.

"I'm that obvious?!"

Nutty continued to panic while thanking every candy name out there that his parents were ok with it, at least he was guessing they were.

"Only to us because we're your parents and were fine with how you are." His mother assured him.

"That's right no matter what you're still our son." His father assured as well.

Nutty smiled as he felt tears come to his eyes but he swiftly shook his head trying to dry them out.

"Thanks, I have to get to school now I'll see you later!" He said.

"What about breakfast?!" His mother cried.

He grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl then looked down at his shirt.

"This'll do!" He answered.

"Nutty." His father said sternly.

"Yes dad?" He replied nervously.

"Bring him over." his father demanded

"Dad!" Nutty whined.

"Don't dad me young man, this relationship will not continue until I approve of him."

'Geeze, he's so over protective!" Nutty thought.

"Invite him over for dinner tonight if not tomorrow." His father explained.

"Yes father I'll tell him." Nutty assured monotonely.

"Good now be on your way before you're late."

Nutty didn't need to be told twice after that awkward conversation they just had, he ran out the door and made his way to school. He wandered around campus till he found his and Sniffles' spot in the trees where he first confessed. Surprisingly Sniffles wasn't there, it was surprising because Sniffles is always there first.

"Sniffles!" He called out.

"Yes?" He heard his boyfriend reply but could not find him.

He looked in the tree to see if he had finally climbed it but no luck.

"Over here." He felt a tap on his shoulder.

Nutty turned and still saw nothing, where was he?

"Boo!" Suddenly his head popped out of no where, just his head.

"Fuck!" Nutty shrieked.

"No way the great candy curser actually spoke a real cuss word?!" He teased.

Well you know when your boyfriend's floating head pops out of no where you tend to lose your calm." Nutty's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"We'll sorry!" Sniffles exclaimed pulling off a cloak.

Nutty stared at it both shocked that his boyfriend had actually created it and at the sheer nerdiness of it.

"Really you created a cloak of invisibility?" Nutty asked "Next thing I know you'll be dressing up like Harry Potter, I'm pretty sure this is copyright infringement."

"Nutty chill, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone about it." He explained "Wait, you know what copyright infringement is?"

"First of all why not it's a majorly big invention!" Nutty exclaimed "Second shut up, yes I do, I'm not stupid you know!"

"I know you're not, you're special, that's why I made this for you, only for you." He said softly.

Nutty was surprised to say the least, he created something impossible and it was only for him?

"You're crazy!" Nutty yelled tears coming to his eyes.

"Not exactly, I'm slightly crazy that's true, but you forgot to mention I'm crazy because I'm in love with you." He rhymed not even realizing it.

Nutty blushed tremendously, all the way up to his ears, he couldn't believe Sniffles had said that,he was always shocking him!

"Stop saying cheesy things it's unlike you." Nutty mumbled.

"Unlike me? How about unlike you, you look different!" He accused "Where are your contacts or the ever present blending clothes, you're so vibrant today!"

Nutty giggled at Sniffles compliments, he loved when Sniffles complimented him, it put him on cloud nine.

"I decided you were right, I had to stop pretending, I have to be myself." Nutty explained "No matter how cliche it sounds."

They both laughed at the joke then headed off to class, they were trying to savor their time together. It was their last week of school before they moved onto high school, so much to do so little time. By the time graduation came around they were no where near ready to say goodbye, it was heart breaking. Even so they refused to split up, even if they ended up in different high schools they decided they would still try to stay together. They had just gotten their parents to approve of them and they'd be damned if they let that go now.

"You still haven't told me what high school you're going to." Sniffles stated.

Nutty began to look nervous "I know I'm sorry I just don't know."

That was so obviously a lie but Sniffles didn't push it, he knew his boyfriend would get into a high school. He had seen to it himself that Nutty's grades had been raised, he made Nutty study hard. His grades raised exponentially and he deserved it he worked hard for it. So any high school that wouldn't take him would be mental because Nutty was the hardest worker he had ever met besides himself. He, of course, was going to a more advanced school that he was sure Nutty wouldn't even think of going to and he wouldn't make him.

Finally the last day of school came and everyone was cheering, some were crying and all over it was a crazy atmosphere. Sniffles had gotten into the school he wanted but waited till the last day to tell Nutty. Nutty hadn't told him what school he was going to either she he assumed that Nutty was going to tell him today as well. Nutty seemed to be really happy but it was obvious he was trying to suppress it. Sniffles was guessing he was happy because he got into the high school he wanted to get into, he was glad. Nutty kept staring at him when he thought he wasn't looking but of course Sniffles noticed. Finally when it became lunch Sniffles couldn't take the staring anymore it was driving him nuts! (Excuse the pun) he lead Nutty to their spot and just asked him what was bothering him so much that he kept staring.

"We'll before I tell you let me ask you something."

"Anything." He responded instantly.

"Did you get into that school you wanted?" He asked.

That's what this was all about, high school?

"Yeah I did actually, I wanted to wait till later to tell you."

"That's great! Now I have a surprise for you." Nutty said handing Sniffles a folded letter.

Sniffles thought it was a congratulations letter at first but then he opened it. It was an acceptance letter, it was Nutty's acceptance letter, where was he going? He scrolled back up to the top of the page to see the school insignia and to his surprise what did he see...?

"You're going to the same school as me!?" Sniffle exclaimed.

"Yeah I never really wanted to go anywhere specific so why not go with you, hopefully I won't drag you down." Nutty smiled nervously.

Sniffles face lit up like a Christmas tree at the news, he was so happy!

"I can't believe this, this is so great!" Sniffles exclaimed "Now we can be together even more!"

"I know that's why I did it!" Nutty giggled at his boyfriend's reaction.

"Are you sure about this though?" Sniffles asked fretfully.

"Of course I am!" Nutty said kissing his cheek "I wouldn't have otherwise."

Sniffles hugged Nutty tightly when they pulled back they stared into each other's eyes before sharing a kiss. They then placed their foreheads together and smiled like goofy idiots in love.

"What would I do without you?" Sniffles asked.

"Probably die, I'm kidding you'd be majorly bored though, which in my opinion is worse than death." He assured.

"You're right of course now lets get back to class, just because we don't have anymore work to do doesn't mean we can skip." Sniffles teased.

"Fine lets go say bye to everyone." Nutty proclaimed.

Sniffles linked his hand with Nutty's and interlocked their fingers while swinging them back and forth. The rest of their day was uneventful, merely full of 'goodbyes' and the occasional 'see you later' for those who would continue to go to school together. Nutty and Sniffles weren't really all that involved in the goodbyes because well they both never really had a lot of friends. That was fine by them though, all they really needed was each other, right? When the day finally ended they rushed out of school with everyone else and made their way back to Sniffles' house for dinner with both their families.

"I can't wait to tell them were going to school together!" Sniffles smiled.

"I know, I mean what would you do without your sweet project?..."

The End?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's the end I only really planned for the story to be three chapters long along with "co-dependence" (which I have decided to add more to) but lately I've been having these ideas of what it'd be like for them to be in high school together so if you guys want me to I'll continue the story to high school if not ill mark it as finished so leave a review on whether you think I should do it or not and thanks for reading!**


End file.
